


The Pink Race

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Beta Niall Horan, Double Penetration, Fivesome, Harry Centric, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, OT5, Omega Harry Styles, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulging, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fangs, werewolf characteristics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry takes part in the Pink Race now that he's finally 18 and has presented. He can't wait to start his new life as a mated omega, but first, the mating with his three Alphas and his Beta. It's his second heat and it's their first rut in 5 years. The bonding might be long....





	1. Chapter 1

**Run, Fuck.**

Ceiling high mahogany French doors open to an almost obnoxiously enormous bedroom. Right in the middle of it sits a massive, similarly extravagant bed. It's wide, the widest Harry has ever seen, made to accommodate at least four people. Or five, now that he's here.

The dome ceiling is a beautiful mosaic depicting The Legend of The Omega. The tall walls are of a warm light ochre and potted plants are everywhere, hanging in front of their wide bay windows, on their bedside tables or stood at every corner, by every door. The off-white curtains are flimsy and soft, billowing with the warm late June breeze. It looks like a vacation destination, a microscopic slice of paradise in the midst of their dull town. He almost can't believe he's here. If it's not for how hot he his and how hot the hands roaming his body are.

He tries to crawl forward a little when he feels the hot gland of a cock brushing against his wet ass cheeks. It’s big, enough to create a tiny swirl of anxiety in his stomach, though it's quickly overtaken by lust. He’s seen only one porn flick, shown to him by a kid in school as they hid in the bathroom and huddled around an IPad and the cocks were humongous, hard to put in despite the slick and the added lube. At least, they played it like it was hard to get in, but he didn't get to see all of it, forced to disperse when an older student barged in on them.

Given his very strict and controlled upbringing, he’s never been up close and personal with another penis, just his own tiny omega cock. He kind of dreamt intensely of this day.

Freedom.

The slide of the bulbous head across is wet perineum makes him gasp, when it tickles his nerves endings the right way. It takes him some time to gather his thoughts because of how turned on he is, but when he finally does waddle through the crashing waves of pleasure, he remembers the race. He remembers the three mated Alphas standing in a huddle on the other side of a thick pink ribbon. He sucks in his bottom lip harshly at the thought of how their chest swelled when he first laid eyes on them, catching them in open contemplation of his body. It made him preen, throat tight with emotion and his biology responded, cunt throbbing and growing wet from their short howls of interest.

In the last 15 minutes before the Pink Race took off, pink to highlight the fact that it was participants' very first time running, Harry kept his eyes on them until he had to undress. Even then, their eyes never left each other as he slowly disrobed and revealed his newly presented body. The peachy skin, blotchy from arousal, his long legs, and soft hairless thighs. The gentle mounds on his chest tipped with light brown, wide areolas. He had no desire to wait for more experience. After his first, miserable and lonely heat, he signed up for the race, eager to be mated and away from his overbearing, conservative parents.

It’s not like they could stop him. The law allowed any presented omega (with blood test results as certification) to sign up for a mating race if they so desired. No amount of influence...okay maybe some level of it could've prevented Harry from participating, but to avoid a guaranteed public fight they let him have his way. In any case, once mated, he was by law no longer theirs to worry about.

Flashes keep coming back to him, even as his body is being flipped to put him on his back and his legs are spread as they hover around him on their mating bed. They’re beautiful, big, almost twice his size and guaranteed to give him many pups. It’s not for nothing that he also picked them.

He's heard of their work, how they’ve come to advocate for Omega rights because of the oppression they suffered, clearly founded in genderism and omegaphobia. He knows their stance about the definition of love and mutual respect, not only because they’re three mated A’s, but because they make their relationship work despite the years of media attention.

It’s to note that one of his Alphas happens to also be the son of their district's governor, Governor Tomlinson, and is himself an accomplished young prosecutor. Since signing up for the race they’ve joined their lives with a beta, who happens to be the sheriff’s son and a very loved deputy; officer Horan. In short words, Harry did his research before he even filed his race application and he knows he’s in good hands. Liam is a therapist in a rehabilitation center that belongs to Zayn's family. They offer services for victims of violent acts and provide counseling, physical activities, readaptation, social workers... the whole nine. He's gotten the creme of the crop in other words.

When the mayor fired the starting shot, he ran, broke through the pink cord and zoomed toward the woods, naked as the day he was born, three A’s on his tail, their howls of excitement growing louder as they closed in on him. He laughed when out of breath he slowed his pace and in seconds they had him tackled in the soft grass and were all finding spots to nip at his flushed skin. That’s how they temporarily marked him before going to the magistrate to let their choice be known and then go home for the mating.

His mind tumbles back to the present moment, their consummation and the hands roaming his body. Their long, thick fingers wrap completely around his arms and ankles, spreading him out and twirling his nipples or fingering his mouth. His heat is at bay, normally a day away, but with three Alphas around him, he’ll sink into it in a matter of hours. He might pass out in the midst of their bonding and the idea makes his body twitch at the image his mind conjures up and more slick pools underneath him.

He’s at their mercy on his back, little four inches cock erect and so hard. Around it, a soft duvet of auburn hair and lower, the lips of his pink cunt wet and dripping, but tight as a vise. Finally, there’s his equally tight asshole, drenched in the leaking slick, hairless and just a darker shade of peach than his skin. His mates are good with him, they scent him, touch him and kiss his lips raw.

Zayn, Louis, Liam, and Niall. His bondmates and life partners. The future fathers of his children. He may have just turned 18, but he’s ready. His body said so, is saying so right now. They’re patient as he descends into the haze of his heat. When he’s riled up enough, his muscles will have relaxed a lot more and since their ruts are also at bay, he needs to be as malleable as possible.

In any case, Niall their Beta is not far. Size-wise, he's practically built like an alpha, but he's a lot let muscled than say, Liam, who is the biggest out of their pack. Zayn is more wiry, but just as tall and strong. Niall is more like Louis, who by all standards would be considered small for an A. So much that gossipers made him the omega of their relationship when it became public knowledge. He never bothered to deny or confirm. They have an O now. A beautiful one at that, with eyes of a bright and deep rainy green, lips plush and pinker than the core of a strawberry, a deep contrast to his pale skin. Although extremely delectable, it's another kind of hunger that roars inside their chest as they watch him be engulfed by the quicksand of his heat.

All they need is Harry's say so. He knows it and even though he wants to reach out to them, or present adequately, a tinge of anxiety holds him back. This is completely new to him and since he never had any talks about sex or mating, nor was he given any say on anything, it feels almost too much. Like a rising wave inside his chest that could crash and break him on a rocky shore, if he doesn't try swimming against the current at least a little bit.

The power he holds as a single Omega is a bit heady and unusual for someone with his conservative upbringing. He could've been married off at 12 to some old Alpha brute who would put a collar on his neck and make him pop out pups without a break. And it's not that he's against lots of pups either. On the contrary...

But there's college and traveling and actually bonding with his mates on an intellectual level before they find themselves with kids running their entire lives. Although he knows that even with pups, they'd allow him to choose his own path.

The good thing, he realizes, is that he can relinquish this power willingly. He wants to relinquish his power. Damned, be his 18 years of self-control. He's safe here. He feels them, just as they feel him and each other. And the bond with Niall might be thinner, might have to be worked on more, but it's there thrumming amongst the others.

They pull at him a bit more, growls in the back of their throat and he lets them spread his thighs as wide as they’ll go, the ambient air cool against the slick coming out of him. It makes his back arch off the bed.

"Please," he pleads, voice unable to go above a whisper.

One of his hands has gotten free in the midst and his fingers haven't stopped twirling his engorged nipples as he takes them in, watches their big bodies hover hungrily around him. Zayn slaps his hands away and Harry let's them fall on the pillows above his head, giving full access to his perked chest, tits swollen and reddened by his own ministrations but also by his heat. Zayn latches to one and Louis onto the other, his gaze never leaving Harry's. He nips at the skin, blue eyes filled with mirth, but pupils blown black with lust.

Harry squirms and moans loudly, head tilting back, mouth falling open, lips so pink, wet and inviting.

Liam wastes no time and crawls between his legs. His wide palms spanning almost all the way around Harry's soft thighs, pushing so much that his ass leaves the bed and his knees brush the back of both Zayn's and Louis' heads who are still working his nipples over. Harry is breathing hard, eyes swimming from desire, cheeks blotched, hair completely curled from sweat and the humidity of all the heat emanating from the bodies surrounding him. He's not really knowledgeable when it comes to sex, besides aggressive teenage masturbation, but so so so willing to let Liam do whatever he wants. And Liam wants so much. He can't believe their luck. Harry is theirs. Their Omega. His eyes are taking it all in. How small he is compared to them, lithe body squirming under their touch. The soft plush of his bow-shaped lips, so pink they almost look painted on, the fine nose, the wide, wet innocent green eyes and the angelic halo of thick brown curls unfurled around his head. It's where his scent is stronger. He's ethereally beautiful.

From his face and the dip of his fine neck to his toes, his skin is an unmarked expense of flushed milky flesh. He's covered in a dew of fresh sweat and for now, his quivering tummy is still flat and his seemingly endless deer legs are trembling in Liam's grip. The aureolas of his perky tits are round and dark, even before being mauled by his Alpha mates. He's beautiful, edible and Liam leans over to lick a long stripe, starting almost from the dip of his back, thick rugged tongue lapping over his asshole, twirling against his wet pussy, where he knows his body will have to let them all in.

"Ah!" he shouts, body jerking, but held in place by Liam's tight hold.

"You taste so fucking good baby," he growls before he dives in again.

Harry squeaks, pants, buries his long fingers in Louis and Zayn's full heads of hair as they make his chest raw.

Liam keeps prodding at Harry's hole with his tongue, pushing and then sucking on the tight vice that it currently is. It doesn't give at all, no matter how much he tries to wiggle in, so he slithers up and swallows his Omega's tiny cock whole. It's a mouthful, a small one that barely inches in the back of his throat, but he uses all the muscles in his jaw to suck on it. It's no more than having his own middle finger in his mouth. Harry shrieks as he comes, body convulsing and cunt squeezing out another gallon of slick. He's out of breath, but feeling so lax, he could totally nap. Somewhere deep inside though, his hunger for more has been triggered.

They stop stimulating him for a bit if only to gently reposition his body on the bed. He's completely boneless, but his chest rises and falls quickly; his eyes are shiny and pupils fully dilated and his spit wet lips won't close. Louis leans his back against the cool, wooden headboard of their king size bed and continues stroking his leaking, angry red cock. His fringe has come undone, his scalp is sweaty all the way down to dip of his back, along his chest hair and arms. He's taking long, calming breaths, trying to keep his orgasm at bay. He wants to come buried deep inside Harry and pop a knot that he hopes will last at least an hour.

He watches as Liam flips their Omega and helps him on his hands and knees. He wobbles a bit, but Liam steadies him, marveling at how Harry love handles disappear completely under his grip. His thumbs almost touch over their Omega's back and Louis is thrilled that they've been entrusted with so much.

Trust not to hurt, tear.

Trust to please. And they will.

"He's amazing," Louis gruff voice says, filled with awe.

His fingers tangle in Harry's hair and he gently pulls him forward. He runs his thumbs across their Omega's cheeks, wiping away tears, before bringing their lips together. Harry moans into his mouth, eager, warm and panting, his tongue seeking Louis' desperately. He wants so badly and his eyes are so wide and so trusting. He looks so young.

Louis will ease him into it.

Not all Alphas are huge, not all Omegas are tiny, but Louis' glad for his appendage. He can't wait to sink it into Harry. To feel every inch of himself being squeezed, almost painfully. He desperately wants to knot. They have sex with each other, but without the heat of an omega, none of them has popped a knot in the five years they've been bonded. Tonight, they’ll ease into it gently.

Harry is sweet, tender and he flushes so prettily, his doe eyes overcome with need. Louis' hand is still gripping his curls, angling his head how he wants it, bruising his lips with his stubble, biting along his jaw, sucking at his neck and licking his way across Harry's sweaty skin, back to his panting mouth.

Louis' hungry kisses swallow the low groans Liam rips out of him by licking and sucking away at his holes. His cock twitches and he pushes the Omega's head down.

"Suck."

It's more of a groan than a word, but Harry understands the command and his puckered pink lips land right on his slit.

"Get the head in Baby." he coaxes softly.

He's glad Harry's curls are so abundant because he gets a good grip and gives a tiny trust upwards. Harry doesn't gag. His lips just stretch and his tongue twirls in his mouth, rolling and making Louis leak another cupload of precome down his throat.

Louis guides him along and with a quick gesture, he motions at Zayn who's sitting on the edge of the bed, his broad back to them, with Niall on the floor between his knees, eagerly deep-throating his cock. Niall slides off his Alpha’s cock with a pop and a trail of mixed fluids down his chin. They climb on the bed too, Zayn sitting right besides Louis, Niall between his legs again, but this time, lying down on his front. He goes right back to sucking.

Liam feels the bed dip and looks up, face covered in slick, beard and hair in disarray. His tongue isn't the biggest part of him, but after their Omega's first orgasm, his channels got a bit laxer.

"How are we gonna get in there Babe?" Liam says licking his lips.

He sits back on his heels, smiles at his mates and looks down at Harry glistening holes. He prods at it with his index, getting his digit completely wet before he angles it and pushes in. Harry's breath hitches and he moans around Louis' cock when Liam doesn't stop and presses in to the last knuckle. His finger is as long as the hard cock of their Omega, just not as thick, but he's never taken anything before and it feels like Liam's trying to touch his tummy from the inside. Louis eases him off to let him pant in some desperate breathes. He squeezes his eyes shut when Liam pulls out and presses right back in. He does it for a few seconds before he adds his middle finger and Harry lets out a muffled squeak, his body twitching with a shiver.

Harry's thoroughly wet, body now lax from his full heat having taken over. Liam looks up from where his fingers are glistening with slick and disappearing into Harry gripping pink entrance.

Zayn's taken Louis' place and is guiding his uncut dick to Harry's parted lips. He runs a hand from the front of Harry's hair, through his sweat-soaked curls and makes a fist around them at the nape. The huge brown, purplish head is stretching their small Omega's lips thin. Zayn is coaching him with gentle coos and tuts, inching in slowly, pulling out and sinking back in further. Him and Liam groans at the same time when he leans Harry's head back as far as possible without hurting him, tilts his head to the side and his cock slips in further, bulging in the Omega's throat.

Liam's at three fingers and he knows he'll have to speed up before they start becoming impatient as the strength of their rut grows from the intensity of pheromones in the air.

Four is an impossibly tight fit, but his knot will be much bigger so he makes Harry take it, through breathless moans and cries, pushing down on his back to arch it more and make the slide deeper.

Not long after he slips them out with a squelch and pulls at Harry's arse cheeks, smearing them with more slick, to see his channel finally sporting a small dime-sized gape. He's hot pink, clenching on air and Liam is tapping his erect angry red cock against his taint, rolling the head in slick.

The others fall back, Zayn letting Harry rest his head on his lap, with Niall and Louis lying down beside them. Liam crawls forward, lifting Harry's hips a bit and motioning for pillows Zayn quickly tosses him. He props them under Harry's middle, trapping his omega cock down all at once. He has to hold his dick steady and press down with a grunt until the bulbous head of his cock pops inaudibly and his body starts buzzing with the power of his rut.

"ALPHA!" Harry shouts, back bowing and slim fingers pulling the sheets into bunches, when Liam pushes in to the hilt without an adjustment period.

It feels too good to hold back. It's a hot, velvety, pulsating vice around his cock and when he pulls out both he and Harry keen loudly. The slick eases the way, but his hole still clings to Liam's huge cock.

Before Harry can adjust to the new hollowing in his guts, Liam's started a steady rhythm, head thrown back, his heavy balls slapping against Harry's thighs with every hard thrust.

His high-pitched cries are muffled by Zayn sticking his pointer and middle fingers between Harry's slack lips. He latches on and suckles a few times, biting down on an especially hard thrust.

Zayn hisses from the pinch but growls at Liam in a warning. Liam slows automatically, although his strokes remain just as deep.

Harry emits constant low whines. All the hands on him feel so good he gives up trying to hold on to anything and gives into the sensations, the assurance that they would never hurt him, that he's not wrong or trashy for enjoying this. His biology demands it and he could burst from how much he needs it.

Liam slips and arm around Harry's torso and pulls him back against his sweaty chest. He holds the Omega's lax body up, his hips still moving, cock squelching in and out. The bulging muscles of his arms and thighs are shiny with sweat and their skin slaps wetly as well. He lowers his head to kiss the side of Harry's face, his hot lips traveling down to his neck, before gripping his jaw and turning his head to the side. The other three halt a bit and hover around breathlessly, Niall cradled against Zayn, one hand stroking his massive cock the other reaching for Louis'. It's time for the marking.

Liam's hips have gone back to a grueling rhythm, his cock looking absurdly large, disappearing in the tight passage of their Omega.

Their Harry.

He's gone boneless, head lolling, but his nose scrunches, his eyes squeeze and he cries out whenever Liam hits the inner wall of his clit just right. Louis moves closer, eyes fixated on Harry's erection, red and straining and behind it, his pretty pink hole swallowing Liam's Alpha cock.

Liam's grip on Harry's body tightens suddenly and he practically howls, eyes flashing red before Louis closely observes as his knot engorges itself with blood for the first time in five years. Liam outright sobs when with a more forcible push of his hips, his knot pops in and locks him to Harry. Liam bites him on the right side of his neck at the same time, breaking the skin just so that his dropped fangs would leave two clean dots as future bonding scar.

Harry manages a short scream, his whole body seizing, his small cock spitting out a clear liquid. Liam falls back on his bum, Harry seated in his lap. The Omega jerks at the jostling of the knot inside him, eyes snapping open. His hands fly to his tummy and Louis gasps at how it's slightly pushed out, distended not only by Liam's knot, but the come filling his body. Louis leans over in awe, kissing over Harry's hands before he pries them away to kiss his cock and lap at it, before sucking it down. It's still hard and Louis' happy, he hopes Harry stays hard until the last drop of come they have to give him.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around, for encouraging me, for loving and leaving kudos! You make it so much more fun! Here chapter 2! I don't know how I wanna keep going with this. I know I want to explore their relationship a tiny more, but for real I just wanted to write smut... I just need a tiny bit of plot to make it keep going, so feel free to share ideas with me on what you'd like to see? I'm not guaranteeing anything, but who knows how I could be inspired?!! 
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN! Aight, here we go!

**Fuck, come.**

Liam's knot takes a bit more than 30 minutes to go down, and they wait by taking turns at their Omega's mouth, stretching his lips thin, getting him used to taking, if not all, most of their cock.

Liam pulls out with a groan and a squelch, his gaze dark as he lifts one of Harry's slim legs towards his chest and looks at his newly opened pussy. He shuffles down, turning Harry on his back with barely an effort before diving in between his legs to lick at his leaking come, mixed with all the natural lubrication his knot prevented from gushing out when Harry came. 

Harry's breathing quickens as Liam continues to lick him out thoroughly, but the Alpha doesn't get to do much more before Zayn shoves him out of the way and crawls between Harry's spread thighs. His skin is so blotchy, that Zayn’s long fingers barely look darker against the back of his legs. His eyes slowly blink open, wide and wet, pupils blown and long curled eyelashes clamped with tears. His mouth his so inviting that Zayn can't resist leaning over, resting the back of Harry's knees over his shoulders so he can kiss his parted lips with hunger and swallow his hot pants of breath. He kisses down his flushed neck, licking and nipping at the sweaty skin. Besides his slick, this is where Harry’s scent is the strongest, musky, but strawberry sweet like his lips. Zayn rests his left forearm on the bed, just a bit over Harry's head and with his other hand he holds his engorged cock, rubbing the leaking tip over the Omega's slicked entrance. He sinks in easily, although he's slightly bigger than Liam and he picks up the pace right away. He quits Harry's lush lips just so he can look down at where he's sawing in and out of him, his glistening cock, dark and veiny.

It seems as if he shouldn't fit, but the grip of Harry's walls on him doesn't stop the easy slide, thanks to his heat keeping his passage thoroughly wet. The only indication that this is slightly too much for their O’s body, is the way his belly pushes out with every sink of Zayn’s cock. He reaches down to rub the pad of his thumb against Harry's asshole, also more relaxed than usual and uses Harry's wetness to slip the tip of his digit in. The Omega's closed eyelids merely flutter and his cocklet twitches, but his body is at the mercy of Zayn’s rapid, unwavering thrusts. The back of his legs and his bum are bright red from the slapping of skin and the occasional spanks Zayn administrates. Before he can realize it his knot pops, as big as a grapefruit. He puts his hands on Harry's shoulders and yanks him down while he thrusts his hips up.

"Shit! Baby.. fuck!" 

He groans deeply, breathless and squeezed almost painfully by the twitching Omega under him. Harry’s eyelids flutter, eyes rolling back as a breathless whine leaves his lips and all his muscles seize with the force of his orgasm. Zayn wraps him up in his arms and plants his fangs his neck, eyes as red as the blood he licks off Harry’s neck.

"Niall... fix the pillows please," he grunts out, eyes squeezing shut every time Harry spasms from waves of pleasure. 

"Can't wait to get inside him," Niall says, helping Zayn settle against the headboard, back well nestled by their pillows. Harry seems passed out, his front pressed against Zayn's body, completely motionless. 

"Yeah... can't wait to knot him." Louis moans, more than desperate to pop his knot as well.

Liam and Louis lie down on either side of Zayn, running their hands down Harry's sweaty back, the width of their palms practically covering it all. Zayn spreads his legs, bringing Harry's with him, exposing where he and Harry are connected even more. He can feel his knot, pressing down on himself through Harry's navel and he can feel the bulge of his stomach grow from the seed filling him. Niall crawls in the space between Zayn’s legs and places his hands on Harry's hips. He rubs at the softness there, not reaching higher where his Alphas' hands already are.

Instead, he bows down to lick around the stretch of Harry entrance, down to sucking gently at one of Zayn’s balls. The latter groans, pumping more come in the Omega above him. Niall reaches for his cock and rubs it across Zayn’s balls, to where they're locked, wiping the wet tip of his Beta cock, in his case, almost as big as an Alpha's but without the knot, between Harry's cheeks. He pulls one cheek aside and pushes forward, gasping every time the tip seems to want to sink passed Harry's sphincter. Finally, after teasing Harry's nerve endings with his cock for a while, he just angles his shaft down and presses until the entire head pops in. Zayn moans and pants as Niall slowly but surely dips all the way in. Given all the space taken by Zayn’s Alpha cock and knot, Niall has to pace himself. Louis and Liam gasps and growl at the sight, their cocks jerking and leaking more.

Harry's cry is high-pitched, fingernails and teeth digging into the muscles of Zayn’s pec. He already felt full, felt like his insides had been rearranged by the constant pressure of the pulsing knot inside him and the endless spurts of semen painting his womb, but this is foreign to his senses. Every slide in makes Niall's long cock brush something inside him that makes his whole body tremble with overstimulation. He didn't know it could be this good. For the Alphas sure... he was a tight virgin Omega, with what he knew were eyes and lips to die for. The creepy Alphas he'd been around over the years had said some pretty overt things to him when his parents were not paying attention. Still, he had no idea he'd feel like a live wire. As if that wave inside of him would just keep growing with no crashing in sight.

"P... p-pull him up," Zayn stutters out, "wanna see him." 

Niall gets it. He wants to see what Harry's belly looks like now, filled with two cocks, a knot and a second load of Alpha jizz. It doesn’t disappoint. The sight of Zayn, hard long and wide as a can of beer, pushed out against the skin of his stomach makes them all groan and leak. They’ve never been so turned on, so wired up and sensitive. They’ve also never felt the need to be so tender and awed as they are with Harry. He looks debauched and innocent all at once and the other two Alphas can no longer hold back from touching him.

When Niall draws out, Harry’s stomach shrinks down a bit, but then he sets a pace so rapid that it becomes a blur and even Zayn knots feels like the oversensitivity is almost too much. Harry’s face twists and he starts letting out sobs when Liam and Louis come closer to each latch on one of his bouncing tits. It’s hard for their mouths to keep pace with Niall brutal trusts, so they gently bite down on his nipples when Harry’s jerked upwards. Zayn also has tears coming down his eyes, since his constantly stimulated knot has yet to go down and the speed of Niall’s cock against him, through Harry soft but gripping walls is becoming impossible. Without really meaning to, his hand jerks towards their O’s tiny cock and he clasps his hand around it, giving a harsh tug. Harry wails this time, comes and promptly collapses. Niall climaxes right after, falling over Harry’s back and effectively trapping him between his and Zayn’s bodies. All but the Omega’s arms and legs are eclipsed by their wide torsos and when Harry wheezes, he pushes himself back up as to not suffocate him.

“He’s so good… so good. Niall, pull out. I need my knot to go down.” Zayn says between harsh breaths, just lying back with eyes closed, face wet and arms spread out. He feels as boneless as their passed out O and the urges of his rut have abated a bit.

Without any stimulation, his tired body frees itself from Harry within five minutes. He lets Louis pull Harry from over him and settle him between them on the bed. He's so warm, soft and pliant, hair now in elongated sweat-soaked curls, eyes fluttering as he's being positioned gently so that Louis can crawl between his legs and lick him up as he slowly comes back to them. 

“Alpha…” he says he a low gravelly voice, wet eyes blinking open. 

"Yes, baby?" Liam answers, inching closer, just so he can see.

Anything else that comes out of Harry's mouth is either groans or moans, that quickly turn into a long high-pitched cry when Louis sinks into him without warning. His pace is just as brutal as Niall's, but he's been waiting for so long and it barely takes a few thrusts for him to explode, knot expending with a pop within Harry's tight walls. His stomach is completely round with come now, so much that Louis doesn't get to see the outline of his cock like others did, but he's spilling so much seed that he's consoled by knowing his seed will undoubtedly catch. If they all did at once, it would be something… three pups, sired by different A's. It's not unheard of and they wouldn't have the urge to mate right away with all their instincts satisfied at once.

It goes on for three days. Not because their biology has had enough, especially after so many years of waiting, but because their stamina ran out completely by the third night. They slept through most of the fourth day, naps interrupted by bathroom breaks, eating and Niall taking Harry away for a few hours, to wash him from head to toe and allow him some breathing space away from the pheromones of three rutting Alphas. By the fifth day, they have enough energy to all head downstairs for breakfast, except for Harry who's been mostly sleeping since their last coupling. It's not unusual, especially not if the first mating took and he's already with pups. 

They’re sitting around the dinner table, wolfing down eggs, bacon and toast, feeling giddy at the prospect that they might’ve impregnated their Omega on the first try. Louis can't stop smiling, knowing already how pretty Harry will be with a rounded form, tits full, belly button popping out, skin like silk and hair as luscious and soft as it's ever been. 

They've been to see him, his slim legs curled up in their now clean sheets. Niall did all the cleaning and cooking for them and while Harry was out, they did reward him for his dedication to them while they were red-eyed with lust. Once they’ve eaten, they agree to join forces in taking care of Harry’s every incoming need. Niall leaves for work since everyone is now clear-headed. He loves his job and he settles so much faster than all of them. His adjustment period makes it that sometimes people think he doesn't care when it's actually the opposite. He loves and embraces people so easily that he easily and always kindly moves on to whoever he hasn't met yet. He has a lifetime to get into every crook of Harry's being, but for now, his citizens need him. 

"Hey Harry," Louis calls softly, Zayn on his heels. They're both juggling trays of food, a heated pad and bottles of water. The bedsheet stir and a small head of flattened, messy curls pops up. Their bed also happens to be massive, so he looks like he’s emerging from a sea turquoise and gold satin. 

Zayn and Louis set up his food on the bed around him. His face splits into a smile and his voice comes out soft and gravelly. 

"Thank you." 

"How do you feel?" Louis asks, leaning over to gently comb a stray curl away from his face. 

"Better… I think I've slept enough," he says, his sentence ending on a quizzical tone. 

"You've been asleep for a bit, yeah," Zayn says, reaching for a strawberry. Before he can move his hand to his own lips, Harry's mouth drops open and he leans forward, awaiting. 

He blushes and stutters when he sees Zayn halt, but before he can move away, Zayn has a hand on the back of his head and is presenting the juicy strawberry to Harry's mouth. He bites into it, tongue first, but taking the whole thing in and chewing it loudly. They all laugh suddenly, at the lines of red juice running down Harry’s chin, unceremoniously. Then Louis’ piercing gaze settles on him. He’s so soft looking and his pale skin is still peachy from all the activity from the past days. Louis wants to ruin him all over again.

Harry catches the intent in his eyes and he feels his pussy clench before he blushes violently and tilts his head back, presenting his marked neck, while his eyes slip shut. Louis growls at the complete submission, eyes darting to Zayn quickly. The other Alpha seems just as focused and bad pun intended, already up for it. The bond is there, strong and pulling them on the same page. Zayn and Louis quickly clear away the trays, setting them on the side tables, before tumbling with Harry in the covers. He’s already stark naked, on his hands and knees, mouthing at Zayn’s cock, while Louis plunges his face in his dripping taint. 

They go at it for the next hour and a half, Liam having joined them while Louis was finally getting his chance to pet his own massive cock through Harry’s tummy. They knot him all at once it turns out, something they didn’t do during the rut, given that their knotting lasts a lot longer and it would quickly become impossible for them to maintain a comfortable position for that long.

“Come on baby, come on!” Liam moans between pants, his hands digging into Harry’s pudgy hips. 

The Omega is riding him, holding on to his own belly, head tilted back and eyelids fluttering. His cries are soft and high-pitched every time he sinks on Liam's long and wide dick like he can’t bear it now that he’s already had two orgasms. Liam plants his feet on the bed, his hips rising slightly, lifting Harry’s knees up, from where he was kneeling over and impaled on his A’s girth and starts a rapid pace.

Harry’s body is jostled around roughly and he starts sobbing loudly.

“Alpha! Feels so good… Ah!”

Liam pulls him down one last time before his knot expands and locks them. Harry’s screams at the growing pressure, whole body jerking as he comes on Liam’s stomach. The Alpha lets his body drop back into the damp sheets, Harry’s front plastered to his, completely boneless. 

Louis and Zayn who both knotted him before are hard again. They part from making out and stroking themselves. Louis crawls behind Harry, the same way Niall had, running the hot red tip of his dick around in slick before gently pressing it between Harry’s cheeks. With no extra hormones at play, he has to coax him open a little bit more until his hole relaxes enough for the head of his dick to pop in on the next push. Harry’s ass is warm, soft and gripping, but Louis can’t get passed the feeling of Liam’s dick beneath his, the engorged pulsating knot he’s sliding against as he sinks in. He was so busy looking down that he startles a bit when he hears Harry choke and cough. Zayn is kneeling just over Liam’s face, his big cock dipping all the way down Harry’s spasming throat.

They both set a pace that has both Liam and Harry whining at crying loudly at the overstimulation. Harry feels so small and breakable between them, his pussy and ass are both obscenely stretched, as they’re being plowed by two big Alphas cocks. Louis wraps his arms around their O’s torso completely, his hands cupping Harry’s tits, playing with the nipples as he pulls out and slams in with no restraint. They’re out of their rut, but the new bond is tantalizing, growing more and more as they bathe in each other’s scent and mix fluids. When Louis’ knot pops, he squeezes his eyes so hard that he sees bright lights behind his eyelids. Liam practically roars and Louis feels when his knot contracts again and starts pumping more semen into a shaking Harry. Louis leans over, forehead resting on Harry’s shoulder, right next to where his head is bent, mouth stretched and cheeks bulging around Zayn’s knot. His throat is bulging and spasming from the cock inside it.

“You’re so perfect… so so perfect,” Zayn whispers in awe, his hands cradling Harry’s face, thumbs wiping at the tears rolling down his eyes and the drool around his mouth. Given that it isn’t the most comfortable position and his second time coming, Zayn’s knot lasts merely a few seconds and he releases Harry who wheezes and swallows loudly, flushed face resting on Zayn’s hairy navel.

“You okay babe?” Liam asks from under him, his own knot now small enough for them to part as soon as Louis can get up himself. 

Harry can barely nod, but he does, face splitting into a grin.

“So good, didn’t know it could be...this good,” he croaks, voice shot at last, from all the fucking, sucking and screaming of the past few days. 

All three Alphas laugh, Liam scooping Harry up as they make their way to the bathroom.

“Well, let’s get out of the house a bit, we’ll show you the other good parts of being mated,” Louis tells him.

Harry can’t wait.

.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. comments and opinions are welcome! Be nice , twpk :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla everyone! Hope you all are holding up okay during this confinement. I've had some really bad lows the past weeks, but I'm pulling around this time. Thanks for sticking around, for the comments and the kudos! I think I've gone through all my ideas for this fic, so this is the last chapter, but I'll try to have some complete stuff soon. My laptop is a bit shitty sometimes and I have adhd, so when it shuts down or it freezes and I get distracted, writing gets put off for forever again! 
> 
> Anyway you lot are much appreciated! all my love x :)

**Grow, live.**

Living with his old and traditional parents was long, boring and overbearing to Harry, as an only child, but especially as an Omega. For a long time, he was coaxed into outdated Omega robes and he had to throw a full fit for his parents to relent when he turned 14. His parents never took him to places where he could meet young people his age unless it was at high society events where his every move was scrutinized by his peers, their parents and his own. 

Louis takes him to his personal tailor and lets him choose his clothes. Frilly and flowery long shirts, soft pastel dresses, skinny jeans that fit like a second skin, long and short-sleeved blouses of all colours and patterns. He gets his hair washed and slightly trimmed at a hair salon, while two other Omegas do his nails. His Alphas seem imposing and almost out of place, sitting next to each other in the waiting area of the beauty salon. They're wide, proud-looking and entirely too focused on him. Or it'd be too much if they all hadn't just gone through a long heavily bonding marathon that still had them thrumming with hyperawareness of each other. 

Harry falls asleep, head lolling to the side on the salon's massaging chair. He gets to doze off for a few minutes before they're done. His curls are fluffy and shiny, the tips curling in beautiful ringlets along his pale collarbones. His nails are painted a soft mint colour that matches the new outfit he changed into. A beautiful mint lace shirt, with a deep V cut and tiny bright yellow flowers sewn all over. It's long enough to cover his thighs which made him decide to forego pants altogether. The inside of his thighs are still a tad sensitive from everything his A's did to him. Plus, they're so enthralled by his new look that they have a hard time tearing their eyes away from his legs. Does good for his ego. 

His body quickly gives in once they've paid and taken him for something to eat. He can barely sit at the dining table and in the end, he passes out completely, sleeping so deeply that he doesn't wake in Liam's arms, through their ride home and again as Liam takes him to bed. 

Niall is asleep already, but he blinks one eye open and slips an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him to his warm body the moment Liam sets him down. He buries his nose under Harry's jaw, near his ear and draws a deep breath. He pushes a few stray curls away from Harry's face, running his index along their O's relaxed features. 

"I changed the sheets again," Niall says with a sleepy smile. 

They all giggle at that, Zayn shrugging in pleased defeat. 

"He smells wonderful. Like cake and wine," Niall says, still nosing against Harry's warm neck, kissing the quickly healing bonding marks left by their Alphas. 

"We fucked him silly before, we spoiled and fed him silly," Liam says, folding his shirt carelessly and tossing it on a chair. Louis' clothes join his in a messy pile. After that, they both set to change Harry out of into a simple nightgown, tossing his new shirt of their pile on the chair. 

Zayn is the only one to actually hang his. He tsk at them, but it's not even 10 PM and they're all beat. It's definitely the days of mating taking their toll on them. It's okay. This is so exciting, that he can't wait to wake up again, can't wait to watch Harry laugh, blush or explain his way through strange habits his parents had him keep. 

  
  


Zayn is also the only one to figure out Harry's pregnant, even before he knows it himself. He hasn't gotten sick yet, but he can smell every single little thing and is often put out by food he liked a few weeks before. Two months have passed since the race and their bonded life has finally started to fall into a sensible routine. The Alphas are all back at work, Harry got a private tutor, trying to learn about everything his parents ever sheltered him from.

It took less than two weeks for him to realize how unprepared he was at this point for higher education. So whenever he wasn't sleeping, being doted upon, sexed all over their mansion, he was reading any book he could get his hands on. From rags about celebrities to theses on Omega psychology. He even read a biology book, something recent, created by an Omega Rights association and a team of doctors and health professionals. Every book unlocked a door and showed him a vast new world, so much that he wasn't sure when he would ever find the time to explore them all. His Alphas reassured him, told him how impressed they actually were with his capacity to retain information. 

So when Zayn enters the kitchen, wrapping long, warm arms around him, kissing the back his head that's bent over a book, Harry's freezes physically when Zayn’s long, warm fingers interlace over his stomach. He hums a deeply grave Alpha rumble that vibrates through his whole body and Harry's.

"I'm so happy," he says, voice catching with emotions and Harry knows what he means. 

The others have stopped whatever they were doing, Liam abruptly turning around from where he's stood in front of the oven, looks at them with bulging eyes. Niall stops holstering his work weapon, Louis who's putting a towel in the neck of his shirt before digging into his breakfast, freezes just as he was about to pick up his fork. 

Zayn giggles softly against Harry's cheek, despite the tears that have rolled down his face. 

"Our O's pregnant," he says softly. So softly it's almost a whisper, only for Harry's ears. But the others pick up on it and their mouths fall agape. Liam drops his spatula, Niall's gun is suddenly slippery and Louis pulls the knot of his tie so hard he chokes himself. 

Harry shudders at hearing it aloud. All his new aversions make sense, his unending tiredness, no matter how much sleep he gets, the soreness of his chest… which he ignored cause he pinned it on the extra attention his nipples had been getting. He hasn't felt sick, which he figured would be the first telling sign of possible pregnancy. As he was sort of expecting it, part of him was also dreading it, but he has a conviction that his A's will do everything in their power for his dreams to come true and those include pups as well as travelling and furthering his education. 

He's swarmed by strong arms, soft lips and gentle hands all trying to press against his stomach, just over his belly button, beneath which new life has sprouted. Tears spring to his eyes from the rush of all their combined emotions. He has to center himself, bring his own hands to his core to finally feel a smile break out on his face.

"I am," is all he says, feeling so much joy and excitement, his and his Alphas intermingling in his heart. 

  
  


Liam's fingers are digging in the soft flesh of the back of his knees so hard that his knuckles have turned white. Harry can only look at him, speechless and breathless as Liam pounds into him with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Every time he sinks in, Harry feels his legs kick out, feels like Liam's cock his lighting his cunt on fire, in a good way and if he hadn't already screamed himself hoarse and hadn't already come three times, he'd be thrashing at the intense pleasure a lot more. 

His own hands are gripping the sheets under him so his body isn't jerked upwards when Liam's trusts are precise and forceful, the tip of his large Alpha cock beating against Harry’s cervix in the most satisfying ache, like a deep itch being scratched. His cock can't get hard anymore, but Niall is still suckling on it, licking over the taut skin of Harry's protruding belly. He's four months along with triplets, possibly one for each Alpha.

The triplets seemed to be less of a surprise than the actual pregnancy, a pleasant one that brought new excitement to their home. Their current celebration follows hearing their heartbeats for the first time while they went along with Harry for his follow up appointment. Louis and Zayn are on each side of him after having already fucked two orgasms out of him and are nibbling at his skin. Biting little marks along his collarbone, sucking his nipples into their mouth and making soothing circles around his widening pink areolas with gentle sweeps of their tongues. 

He's putty in their hands incapable of moving if they don't help. His face scrunches when the pleasure reaches another peak and he twitches, coming in Niall's mouth. His pussy clamps down and soon, Liam's hips are jerking instead of trusting and he's collapsing on top of Harry, orgasming knotless this time. 

"Oh gosh, babe. You're so fucking tight since you're pregnant. It's like the first time we fucked you, but every time," he moans, kissing Harry all over his face. 

Harry would laugh but he can only emit a soft giggle and a wide grin. Liam pulls out very gentlyqw0 and Niall automatically scoops him up, soft and gentle himself after Harry deepthroated an incredible orgasm out of him. 

"Come on, I'll wash you down," he says holding Harry like a child, fingers interlaced under his bottom, while Harry wraps his arms loosely around his neck. His legs just dangle and sway as Niall walks to the bathroom; he's too tired to even move a toe. Niall sets him on a towel on the counter of their private bathroom and goes to turn on the water and fill the bathroom.

"A bath first and then we'll rinse off… cool?" Niall asks, dropping in a rose-scented bath bomb. 

"Cool," Harry says with a smile, leaning against the mirror behind him, eyes falling shut already. He's so lax, his head is lolling and his hands are falling away from where he'd rested them on his pregnant belly. 

He's completely unaware of what happens next and only stirs awake when the morning sun breaks through their thin curtains and the warmth tickles the tip of his nose. A few seconds later, the scent of bacon, coffee and something baking wafts up to their bedroom. He stretches lazily, grinning to himself, feels like the world is finally his, that he is finally loved, trusted and kept safe. He didn’t think he’d be that ecstatic about having babies so early, but when he sees how much effort they put into doing everything to please him and make him happy, he can only feel reassured. They’re not the old, pervy traditional A’s he always feared. 

He and their pups are in good hands.

**the end.**


End file.
